


Up and up into blue

by lazyboo



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyboo/pseuds/lazyboo
Summary: Patsy and Delia's first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely terrible at summaries, you all should know this by now.
> 
> Not even sure where this came from really, I'm just still in the Call the Midwife haze and everything is Patsy and Delia.

It was wholly unexpected and absolutely inevitable when it finally happened.

They’d been out to see a film that afternoon, had come back to the Nurses Home with a bottle of something tucked stealthily into Patsy’s coat after a rather nice tea at a pub near the cinema. It had been a lovely afternoon and Delia was already buzzing before they so much as cracked the seal on the bottle.

Delia cherished every moment spent in Patsy’s company. Whether a passing hello in the wards, a morning in lectures, a night out at a local dance with the nursing girls - it made no difference to Delia. If she was with Patsy everything was better.

Early on in their acquaintance Delia had spent many a sleepless night agonising over the morality of her feelings for Patsy. Arguing with herself and a god she wasn’t sure she really believed in about whether or not her attraction to the taller woman destined her to an afterlife full of torment.

Now… now she simply accepted that the feelings inside of her were different to everyone else. Instead focused on the happy thrill of spending time with Patsy. Secretly relished the frisson of excitement every time their hands brushed, or their shoulders rubbed together as they sat close on the bus.

It certainly wasn’t as if she lacked for opportunities. Recently it seemed that Patsy prefered her company above that of the other nurses. Had regularly suggested that they have a quiet drink at the local pub, or go to see the latest film - just the two of them. Tonight she’d even proposed that they continue the evening in her quarters, had purchased the bottle of her own initiative.

Delia was intrigued. Felt a curl of curiosity and anticipation ignite in her belly.

She let it simmer there as they walked to the bus stop. Ascended to the top level of the bus where no other passengers ventured in the chill winter air. She affected an air of complete unconcern as she sat, remarked that Pats could have her choice of the seats if she cared to spread out.

The taller woman had shot her a narrow eyed, sidelong glance, lips pursed. And sat down next to Delia.

The trip wasn’t a long one, but the circuitous route allowed Delia the excuse of sliding across the seat as the bus turned some of the tighter corners. Pressed against Patsy from knee to shoulder.

The taller woman didn’t budge. A tiny pause in her speech the only indication that she’d noticed at all.

They’d still been crowded together when the bus drew close to their stop. Delia would have been content to remain in her very comfortable position but Patsy checked that the bottle was securely stowed. Made her way down the stairs, and Delia was compelled to follow.

It was still some time away from curfew so the corridors of the Nurses Home were relatively empty. Most of the women lingered out on the town until the last possible moment, risking the wrath of the House Matron if their bus was delayed, or if their chap was unwilling to let them go for the night.

The deserted hallways made things easier for Delia now. She ducked into her own room, kicked off her heels and folded her coat over the back of her chair. Quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, ignoring the faint, hopeful spark that gleamed in blue eyes.

Down the hall and across the corridor, and three solid raps on Patsy’s door. It opened on silent hinges to reveal blue eyes gleaming in the low light of a lamp. A welcoming smile.

That sharpened in amusement when Patsy spotted Delia’s stocking feet.

Oh, it was glorious, this feeling. Sitting on Patsy’s bed, sipping contraband gin and just letting her body relax ever so slightly against the taller woman. Talking nonsense about everything and nothing.

Talk inevitable cycled around to work after the second glass was poured. It was an unfortunate hazard of the job, of being dedicated to the work. Delia listened patiently as Patsy complained about the state of the supply room in the surgical ward. How she’d been obliged to systematically empty each set of shelving and scrub them with bleach. How her fingers had suffered from the abuse.

Delia set her glass down on the nightstand.

Reached for Patsy’s hand. Daring. The taller woman didn’t pull away.

Delia felt the tension in the body beside her. Carefully spread open the hand in her grasp to expose the palm, and used the pads of her fingers to stroke a delicate path from fingertips to wrist.

“I don’t know Pats. Your hands feel pretty soft to me.” Hushed.

And from somewhere Delia found the courage to look up. Up and up into blue of such intensity that she felt her heart skip in response, heard the blood roar in her ears so hard she almost missed Patsy’s whisper.

“Are you sure?”

Delia was fairly certain Patsy wasn’t asking about the softness of her hands. But this moment was so perfect - so profound - she didn’t want to spoil it.

Delia took a firmer grip of Patsy’s hand and used her fingers to explore. Traced the indentations at her knuckles, the callouses at the base of each finger, the rounded ends of perfectly buffed nails.

Aware of the hitch in Patsy’s breathing, the sudden dilation of blue eyes. The tip of a tongue as it darted out to wet red lips.

Delia felt her body clench in response. There wasn’t another word that could describe the sudden contraction. A tightening in her pelvis that was foreign and welcome all at once. A delicious light headedness that surely must have explained the way that she began leaning fractionally closer to Patsy.

Who responded in kind.

Half an inch here, a quarter of an inch there. It was glacial and marvelous and Delia could practically feel the current running between them. Kept a slow, steady stroking on the baby soft skin at Patsy’s wrist.

Two inches separated them. Then one. Delia lost herself in blue, in the shimmering heat that was radiating from the taller woman’s body in waves.

Tilted her head slightly to the side as she heard Patsy exhale, felt the warm gust of breath on sensitive lips.

Unable to stand the distance any longer, Delia surged forward the last inch. Pressed her lips against Patsy’s.

Once, and again and again and again until the taller woman pulled her hand free of Delia’s grip. Grasped the back of Delia’s neck and held firm. Tangled their lips together in a kiss that was unmistakably passionate.

It lasted long enough that Delia could no longer hold back the frantic whimper. One hand caught hold of the taller woman’s shoulder, the other reached up to cup Patsy’s jaw, her thumb stroking the skin of Patsy’s cheek.

Held together for all eternity and a fraction of a heartbeat simultaneously.

Delia felt her body shudder as a rush of heat pulsed through her belly, infusing her limbs with a heaviness and an urgency that shocked her. Enough to break the kiss, her panting breaths harsh in the silence of the room.

At least Patsy’s breathing seemed equally laboured. The blue of her irises almost lost to the inkiness of dilated pupils.

They stared at each other for a long, profound moment. Until finally Delia’s delighted incredulity hit her and she grinned. Ecstatic.

“I did not realise exactly how much I wanted to do that until just now.”

“Really?” Faint.

“Did you?”

“Oh god yes. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks.”

“Truly?”

“Absolutely.”

“I didn’t know. You never let on.”

“Well, it’s not exactly the kind of thing you want to announce from the rooftops Delia.”

“Fool. I wish you’d told me.”

“And say what exactly? Hey Deels, I think you’re absolutely adorable and I want to kiss the life out of you? Yes, that would have gone down a treat.”

The heaviness was back. Delia surrendered to it. Hooked an arm around Patsy’s neck to draw their faces together.

“Pats…” Breathless. “Please. Kiss the life out of me.”

And Patsy obliged.


End file.
